Julia and the Famous Stars (film)/Credits
Opening Logos (UK) Opening Logos (USA) Opening Credits Michael Shires and Ocean Pictures Present A The Children's Channel Movies Production In Association With Charles Hill Films A Michael Hill Film Cameron Diaz Julia Roberts Brad Pitt Billy Crystal Kelsey Grammer JULIA and the FAMOUS STARS Starring Vic Reeves Bob Mortimer Wallace Shawn Wayne Knight Steve Martin Martin Short Jennifer Love Hewitt and Kevin Spacey With the voices of Billy West Jim Cummings John Cleese David Jason Amanda Root and Rowan Atkinson Closing Credits Directed by Michael Hill Produced by Barry Charles Michael Hill David Clutterbuck Written by Peter Michaelson Mark Bishop Tom S. Parker Screenplay by Elisa Bell Story by Bob Ducsay Music by Hummie Mann and Spencer Nilsen Based on "Julia and the Famous Stars" by Ernest Nelson and Doug DeGuard Illustration by Ron Graham Directors of Photography: William A. Fraker, A.S.C. and Michael Chapman, A.C.E. Film Editors: Seth Flaum and Sheldon Kahn Production Design by Maurice Nelson Art Director: Doug Scheib Casting by Michael Wallace Associate Producer: Chris Michaelson Executive Producers: Roy E. Shires and John Hathcock Scrolling Credits Cast: Puppets Stunts Visual Effects Film Crew Second Unit Film Crew Visual Effects Department Music Sound Technical Constulants: Visual Development Facilities Assistant Constulants Second Unit Directors: James Devis Dean Semler Production Supervisor: Ken Phillipson Production Manager: Thomas Musker Production Co-ordinator: Bernard Edwards 1st Assistant Director: Andrea Taylor Camera Operators: Mike Genne Bob Stevens Mike Brewster Martin Foley Camera Assistant: Paul Smith Special Effects: Roy Huckerby Set Designers: Timothy Galvin John P. Goldsmith Geoffrey S. Grimsman Clare Scarpulla Kathleen Sullivan Tim Eckel Nancy Mickelberry Bruton Jones Set Decorator: Beth Rubino Executive Music Producer: Chris Mountain Lighting Director: Rob Kitzman Camera Team: Tony Etwell Ross Oglethorpe Tristan Mullane Grip: Joe Smythe Gaffer: Sonny Burdis Rigging Gaffe: Mike Chambers Continuity: Elisabeth West Online Editor: Matthew Hall Dubbing Mixer: Ian Tapp Script Supervisor: Lissa Ruben Production Accountant: Alan Cassie Supervising Art Director: Brian Bailey Music Supervisor: Richard L. Wallace Music Co-ordinator: James Davies Second Assistant Director: Richard Whelan Callum McDougall Main and End Title Design by Susan Bradley Main and End Title Animation by Norman-Lice Productions Opticals and Titles by Paific Titles Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic and Skywalker Sound Grip and Lighting Equipment by Lee Lighting Ltd. Special Effects Company by The Magic Center Company and Moving Picture Company Assistant to the Producer: Kevin Rogers Color Timers Terry Claborn Jim Passon Negative Cutter Michael Shires Studios Negative Cutting Special Thanks Bernard Matthews Creative Producer: Richard Celador Production Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Organisation Director of Production: Dickie Bamber Assistant Set Decorator: Marina Morris Creative Editor: Kevin Lima Still Photographer: Alex Bailey Electrician: Chris Bailey Rigger Trainee: Vincent Bloor Matte Artist: Mary Spargo Supervising Editor: Robert T. Gills Assistant Editor: Roy Hill Script Editors: Hugo Weng Alison Fisher Karen Wilson Patrick Barrett Post Production Post Production Supervisor: Cheryl Murphy Post Production Manager: Bob Strew Post Production Coordinator: Ernest Nelson Post Production Assistant: Doug Smith Other Crew Set Supervisor: James Smith Set Dressers: William Alford Charlene Hamer Russell Jones Eric Skipper Creative Consultant: Paul Winchell Stunt Co-ordinator: Riky Ash Makeup Artist: Lynda Armstrong Hair Stylist: Suzanne Stokes-Munton Hairdresser: Daphne Vollmer Supervising Design: Ray Butler Recreation Supervisor: Larry Houston Creative Consultant: Davis Doi Supervising Manager: Larry Parr Music Scoring Facility: Paramount Scoring Stage M Music Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra Executive for Ocean Pictures: David Ward and Jon Woods Voice Recording: Wally Burr Recording Music Recording: Screen Music Studios Puppets by Playboard Puppets and Movable Features Songs "Julia and the Famous Stars (Theme)" Music and Lyrics by George Rogers Performerd by The Bad Girls "Roadroger" Music and Lyrics by Ian Duck and Harry Pitch Performed by The Bad Girls "Life Life Life" Music and Lyrics by David Michaels and Ben Rogers Performed by The Bad Girls Additional Voices Jeff Bennett John Stephenson J.K. Simmons Roger Ashton-Griffiths Frank Welker Janet Waldo Footage: Fireman Sam courtesy of S4C/Prism Art and Design Fun is Infinite courtesy of Shires Enterprises General Manager: Laura Charles MPAA Constulant Ray Gilbert Mixed and Recorded in a THX Sound System Theater Prints by American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals and/or talking objects were harmed in the making of this film. Original Soundtrack Available from CD-Rom Available from Filmed on Location at Newcastle-upon-Tyne, Tyne & Wear, England, UK and London, England No. 19601 © 1997 Shires Enterprises All Rights Reserved (Post-credits stinger) Closing Logos (UK) Closing Logos (USA) Closing MPAA Rating Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Scrolling Credits Category:Post Credits